I Can't Deny That I Love You
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Naruto dan kisah masa lalu. Naruto kembali ke kota kelahirannya, Konoha, untuk mencoba sekali lagi menghadapi masa lalunya. Naruto mencoba menyangkalnya, tapi toh semua itu percuma. Masa lalu selalu kembali. Seperti ia kembali ke kota lamanya.


"Kau tidak akan pulang, Naruto?"

"..."

"Sudahlah. _Okaa-san_ tidak akan terlalu berisik. Mulukku juga sudah lelah menanyakan kepulanganmu."

"..."

"Ah, kau mungkin belum tahu. Kudengar hubungan kalian merenggang. Lucu sekali. Kalian yang dulu selalu akrab seperti itu. Hihihi... Aku yakin kau akan terkejut. Dan mungkin langsung mengubah pemikiranmu untuk pulang. _Kaa-san_ yakin sekali."

"..."

"Naruto, dua minggu lagi saudaramu akan bertunangan. Pulanglah. Kau tidak ingin melihat saudaramu itu bertunangan? Bukankah ini moment-moment penting untukmu juga?"

.

.

.

"Sebagai seorang Kakak?"

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : T

* * *

Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku menginjakan kaki di tanah ini. Udara dingin yang menusuk di awal musim semi masih terasa seperti pertengahan musim dingin di Tokyo. Kampung halamanku memang selalu sedingin ini, bukan?

Aku turun di bandara setelah satu setengah jam perjalanan dari Tokyo dengan pesawat lokal. Setelahnya aku memutuskan menggunakan bus ketimbang taxi untuk mencapai rumah. Butuh dua jam untuk sampai ke rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat bakal-bakal bunga sakura yang sudah mulai mengkuncup. Namun begitu, salju masih tebal menyelimuti pepohonan sakura. Hari ini aku cukup beruntung karena salju tidak turun.

Hokkaido tidak banyak berubah. Begitu pula Konoha, kota kelahiranku. Lima tahun semenjak kelulusan SMA. Semenjak itu pula aku tidak pernah kembali ke sini. Rindu pun tidak. Tidak ada hal di Konoha yang bisa membuatku rindu. Tapi aku tidak menampik bahwa beberapa orang masih sering hinggap di pikiranku.

Bus berhenti di halte dekat _konbini_ di depan kompleks perumahan tempatku tinggal. Butuh berjalan dua blok untuk sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Jalanan yang kulalui masih sama. Hanya satu dua bangunan yang tampak berbeda. Lahan yang semula kosong kini menjadi gedung baru. Bangunan tua direnovasi menjadi tempat baru yang tampak modern.

Aku berbelok di perempatan. Berjalan melewati tiga rumah dan berhenti di sebuah bangunan tingkat tiga yang tampak tradisional dengan taman _zen_ yang khas. Rumah itu besar, tua, dan masih kokoh seperti pertama kali di bangun.

Aku melangkahkan kaki melalui jalan batu menuju teras depan rumah. Aku kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk. Kebingungan apakah harus langsung masuk atau membunyikan bel. Yah, walau aku sudah lama tidak pulang, membunyikan bel untuk memasuki rumah sendiri adalah hal yang aneh.

Kuputuskan untuk segera membuka pintu. Dan terkejut ketika seseorang dari dalam juga ingin membuka pintu di saat yang bersamaan denganku.

" _Oya oya_... Naruto?!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang meneriakan namaku. Tangannya langsung terulur dan meraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu memelukku lebih erat ketika aku kebingungan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau pulang? Tapi tidak ada yang mengabariku bahwa kau pulang?" Ya ampun. Wanita ini masih sama cerewetnya seperti lima tahun lalu. Apa dia tidak bisa bertambah dewasa sedikit?

"Aku memang tidak mengabari siapapun jika aku pulang hari ini _da ttebayo_. Dan kapan kau akan melepaskanku?" Wanita itu masih tetap memelukku sampai sekarang.

"Kau benar." Baru dia melepaskanku. Lalu memberiku tepukan keras di punggung yang kini terasa nyeri. "Ayo masuk. Kushina- _oba san_ pasti senang melihatmu."

"Kau sendiri kenapa kemari, Ino?"

"Apa? Kau masalah sepupumu ada di rumah?"

"Bukan begitu." Aku mendesah lelah. "Bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

"Kami belum menikah!" Ino berkata kesal. "Apa kau pulang hanya untuk membuat sepupumu ini kesal?"

Aku menangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bagus! Karena kau sudah berhasil. Sudahlah! Ayo masuk." Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti Ino memasuki rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kepulanganmu tidak pas sekali. Orang-orang di rumah sedang pergi."

" _Kaa-san_?"

"Kushina- _oba san_ sedang pergi ke ladang. Aku kemari karena _Oba-san_ memintaku menyiapkan makan siang. Apa kau mau makan sekarang?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak usah. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah merapikan barangku."

"Hm? Baiklah. Aku juga harus kembali ke rumah Danzo- _oji san_."

"Hooo... Berbakti sekali pada keluarga mertua. Jangan lupakan keluargamu di sini."

"Ya ampun..." Ino mengayunkan tas tangannya dan memukul lenganku keras. "Aku mengerti _Otouto_. Baiklah, _Nee-san_ mu ini harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti malam."

"Ou..." Aku tidak beranjak sampai Ino pergi melalui pintu depan. Kini rumah besar ini lenggang dan tenang.

Baiklah... Bagaimana kalau aku menata barang ini dan segera menyelesaikan urusanku?

Rumah kami berada di pinggi kota Konoha. Kota Konoha sendiri berada di dekat Hakodate. Ketimbang kota... Mungkin aku harus menyebutnya desa yang sedikit maju. Seperti kebanyakan daerah di Hokkaido, penghasilan utama warga Konoha berkisar antara petani atau peternak. Keluargaku sendiri memiliki pertanian dan perkebunan yang dikelolah oleh seluruh anggota keluarga.

Saat ini yang mengelolah pertanian dan perkebunan adalah ayah, ibu, paman, dan bibiku. Aku sendiri besar sebagai anak petani. Tidak buruk. Bahkan dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi petani seperti keluargaku.

"Tapi kenapa aku berakhir menjadi pegawai perusahaan yang bekerja layaknya budak?"

"Kau menanyakan hal yang lucu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Bagian mana yang lucu dari pertanyaanku."

"Bukan pertanyaanmu,"

'Klak.. klak.'

Shikamaru memainkan gelas _brandy_ nya. "tapi jawabannya."

Aku terdiam. Membiarkan musik _jass_ mengalun mengisi keheningan di bar gaya Inggris yang sedang kusinggahi ini. Aku menatap _ginger ale_ ku tanpa minat. Cairan semi kuning itu tidak berbeda dari _barley tea_ yang kebun kami hasilkan. Bahkan _ginger ale_ ini dihasilkan oleh ladang lokal Konoha.

"Bagaimana dengan peternakan keluargamu?" Tiba-tiba saja aku menanyakan hal itu. Membahas soal pertanian membuatku mengingat peternakan milik Shikamaru juga. Dulu aku sering bermain di sana.

"Baik. Aku bersyukur tidak perlu menjalankan peternakan rusa itu."

Aku termenung mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Dulu..."

"?"

"Aku selalu berpikir kau akan menjalankan peternakan itu. Aku akan menjalankan pertanian keluargaku. Lalu setiap sore kita akan duduk-duduk di teras rumah selepas bekerja. Mungkin istriku atau istrimu membuatkan kita kopi atau teh. Kita akan membicarakan masa lalu sambil menunggu malam datang."

Shikamaru tidak langsung membalas perkataan panjangku itu. Memang, itu cita-cita yang lumrah bagi orang seperti kami berdua yang berasal dari keluarga petani dan peternak.

"Aku juga pernah memikirkannya."

"Aku bahkan ingat perkataanmu ketika kita kelas 2. Kau bilang ingin menikah dengan wanita biasa, memiliki dua anak, dan menjalankan hidupmu dengan damai."

"Itu dulu. Sekarang setiap hari hidupku selalu penuh peperangan. Aku merasa selalu dalam bahaya setiap harinya." Walau Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang berlebihan seperti itu, aku menyadari bahwa semua ucapannya adalah kebenaran.

Nara Shikamaru, sahabatku sejak kecil, kini bekerja sebagai polisi anti hura-hura. Tidak hanya itu, ia kadang menemani detektiv di kepolisian Hokkaido untuk menyelidiki kasus. Terpujilah otak jeniusnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku kemari karena ingin meminta tolong."

"Soal yang kau bicarakan kemarin itu?"

Aku menatap Shikamaru penuh arti sebelum menangguk lemah.

"NARUTOOO!"

'BRUKKK!'

 _Ittaiii_... Aku terkejut bukan main ketika baru saja melepas sepatu di genkan, seseorang melompat ke arahku. Terima kasih pada refleksku yang masih bagus, aku bisa menangkap Ibuku sehingga wanita nyentrik itu tidak terguling di lantai.

"Kalau kau pulang kenapa tidak menunggu _Kaa-san_ , ha? Malah pergi begitu saja. Untung saja Ino menghubungiku."

"Iya _Kaa-san_. Maafkan aku." Aku menurunkan Ibuku dengan perlahan. "Bagaimana kabar _Kaa-san_?"

"Sekarang kau ada di sini untuk melihat keadaan _Kaa-san_ langsung, kenapa masih menanyakan kabar ha? Anak ini..." Ibu meraih kerah belakang mantel hijau zambrud yang kukenakan dan menariknya. Membuatku terseret mengikuti langkah ibuku.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

"Kenapa ha? Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak boleh memperlakukan anak _Kaa-san_ yang bandel ini dengan kejam? Kau tahu, ini hukumanmu karena tidak pulang selama lima tahun." _Kaa-san_ terus mengomeliku sembari menyeretku menuju ruang tengah.

"Oh, kau benar-benar kembali, Naruto." Suara hangat Ayahku menyapa telinga ketika aku dan _Kaa-san_ sudah tiba di ruang tamu.

" _Tadaima_." Kataku lesu.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Naruto."

" _Okaeri._ "

" _Okaeri, Boya_."

" _Okaeri_. Apa kau membawakanku oleh-oleh?"

Semua orang di ruang tengah bergiliran membalas salamku. Ada Ayahku yang sedang membaca koran ditemani teh hitam kesukaannya. Paman dan Bibi yang tengah menikmati kopi di meja tengah. Lalu nenek dan... pria tua yang bukannya menanyakan keadaan cucunya malah menanyakan buah tangan.

"Duduklah. Sini." Bibiku menepuk-nepuk tatami di sampingnya. Adik ayahku itu sedang duduk dengan damai di dalam kotatsu yang hangat. Tangannya tampak mengupas jeruk untuk suaminya.

"Tidak! Kau harus mandi dulu. Lihat, kau habis melakukan perjalanan jauh. Bukannya langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian malah pergi entah kemana. Kau pikir rumah ini tempat penitipan barang? Dan badanmu kotor sekali."

"Baiklah, baiklah _Kaa-san_." Kataku cepat sebelum nyonya Namikaze ini semakin memperpanjang ceramahnya. "Aku mandi dulu, semua."

Tanpa menunggu balasan aku segera melarikan diri ke kamarku yang berada di loteng lantai tiga. Kamar ini sudah kutempati sejak SMP. Awalnya kamarku berada di lantai satu, tapi sebagai hadiah masuk SMP ayah dan kakek membiarkanku memilih dan menata kamarku sendiri.

Walau berada di loteng, kamarku sendiri cukup luas. Aku bahkan memasang ring basket di dindingnya. Tempat itu cukup luas untukku mendrible bola basket beberapa kali sebelum melemparkannya ke ring.

Tentu saja bola basket yang kupakai bukan bola basket asli. Dulu sekali aku pernah bermain dengan bola basket dengan seseorang di sana. Lalu _Kaa-san_ datang dan memarahi kami karena takut lantai kamarku jebol.

Itu delapan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kamar itu tampak semakin lenggang karena banyak barang yang sudah kupindahkan ke Tokyo. Hanya ada barang-barang dari masa remajaku. Aku jadi penasaran apakah majalah dewasa yang kusembunyikan masih ada di sini?

"Naruto?"

"Daia- _baa san_. Ada apa?" Aku sedikit heran melihat bibiku ini mendatangi kamarku.

"Sebenarnya... Apakah Ino dan Sai- _kun_ yang membuatmu pulang?"

Aku mengerti kenapa Daia- _oba san_ mengira bahwa tunangan Ino juga memintaku pulang. Selain karena pernikahan mereka yang akan terjadi dalam hitungan hari, kedua orang yang akan menikah ini adalah orang-orang yang berarti bagiku.

Sai pasti berharap aku datang ke upacara pernikahannya. Aku juga, jika menikah nanti mengaharapkan kedua orang itu untuk hadir. "Bukan hanya Sai. _Oba-san, Kaa-san_ , Ino, _Tou-san_ , _Baba_ , bahkan _Ero-jiji_ juga mengharapkan kehadiranku. Aku akan terlihat sangat kejam jika tidak datang. Lagi pula dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada dua acara besar di keluarga kita."

"Benar." Daia- _oba san_ tersenyum hangat. " _Oba-san_ sangat senang kau pulang. Tapi _Oba-san_ akan merasa tidak enak jika kau terpaksa pulang karena kedua orang itu." Daia- _oba san_ meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Walaupun benar," aku balik menggenggam tangan tua bibiku. "mereka berhak untuk memaksaku pulang. Kita keluarga. Dan aku memiliki kewajiban melihat ketika sepupuku sedang dalam moment paling membahagiakan."

"Baiklah. Sekarang mandi sebelum Kushina- _nee san_ marah. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu kalau _Kaa-san_ mu itu memukulimu." Katanya diiringi tawa geli.

" _Hai, hai_."

Dengan itu aku mengambil baju ganti dan handuk lalu melangkah munuju kamar mandi di lantai dua.

"Ohhh! _Ramen_ _da_!" Aku berseru senang melihat mangkuk besar penuh ramen di meja makan.

"Khusus untuk menyambut putra _Kaa-san_ yang sudah pulang." Ibuku tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan apron di badannya.

"Curang sekali! Kapan-kapan buatkan aku _sashimi_ dan _sake_ hangat, Kushina." Kakek langsung mengambil kursi di kepala meja. Walau keluarga kami tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti pengaturan tempat duduk. Tapi setiap kursi di meja ini sudah memiliki pemilik tetap.

Kursi di kepala meja adalah milik _Ero-jiji_. Di sebelah kanannya adalah milik _Tou-san_ dan di sebelah kiri adalah tempat Inochi- _oji san_. _Kaa-san_ duduk di sebelah _Tou-san_. Daia- _oba san_ duduk di sebelah Inochi- _oji san_. Aku duduk di sebelah _Kaa-san_ dan Ino di sebelah Daia- _oba san_. Sebenarnya harusnya kursi Ino ditempati oleh kakaknya, tapi pria itu kini lebih sering berada di apartemen sewanya di Sapporo.

Kursi di sebrang _Ero-jiji_ adalah milik Nenekku. Tapi sekarang _Baa-chan_ duduk di sebelah Ino. Hanya jika kakak Ino pulang, nenek baru menduduki kursinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kursi...

Aku menatap kursi di sampingku yang kosong.

"Oh, adikmu belum pulang?" _Kaa-san_ bertanya padaku ketika aku sedang menatap kursi kosong itu.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ yang malah bertanya padaku?"

" _Kaa-san_ tidak bertanya padamu _ttebane_! Hmm.. tapi tidak biasanya dia pulang terlambat. Naruto!" Uh-oh. Aku merasakan firasat buruk. "Jemput dia sekarang. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang kerja."

"AP!" Baru saja aku ingin membantah perintah sewena-wena Ibuku jika saja tidak ada suara yang memotong seruanku.

"Itu tidak perlu _Kaa-san_. Aku sudah pulang. _Tadaima_."

"Oh, _okaeri_. Lihat, siapa yang sudah pulang... Dua anak _Kaa-san_." Ibuku dengan senang merangkulku dan adikku yang baru pulang. Aku melirik wajahnya melalui ekor mataku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berganti pakaian dulu."

"Cepatlah. Makan malam akan segera dimulai."

"Hai, _Kaa-san_."

Aku menatap kepergiannya dari ruang makan. Tidak berapa lama anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang makan. Hari ini kita kedapatan satu tamu. Sai ikut makan bersama kami. Dua kursi yang biasanya kosong kini sudah terisi. Meja makan sudah penuh oleh sepuluh orang kelaparan.

"Keluarga kita sekarang lengkap." Perkataan Inochi- _oji san_ sedikit menggelitik perutku.

" _Anata_ , kau lupa pada putramu sendiri?" Daia- _oba san_ membentak suaminya yang berkata begitu sementara putra mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Oh, aku hampir melupakan keberadaan putra kita." Perkataan polos _Oji-san_ mengundang tawa di meja makan.

"Ya ampun. Aku harus segera menyuruh kakak bodoh itu pulang sebelum ia benar-benar dilupakan oleh keluarganya sendiri." Ino mendesah pasrah.

"Tapi terkadang aku juga melupakan putraku. Hanya ketika Kushi- _chan_ mengeluh soal Naruto aku baru mengingat putra durhakaku itu."

" _Tou-san_!" Aku berseru kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak terima sering-seringlah pulang, _kozo_." Nenekku menegur disela-sela kegiatan menyesap sakenya.

"Bwahahaha! Kau benar sayang. Aku sendiri tidak ingat memiliki cucu laki-laki. Aku hanya butuh dua cucu perempuanku, _ne_?"

Kedua orang yang dimaksud hanya tertawa getir.

"Sekarang kita memiliki tiga orang cucu laki-laki." Nenek berkata seperti itu sembari menuang sake ke gelas Sai.

"Ah, itu cukup, _Baa-san_." Sai kelimpungan ketika gelasnya penuh oleh sake.

"Dan akan menjadi empat sebentar lagi." Perkataan itu berasal dari ayahku. "Ah, aku tidak menyangka putriku dewasa secepat ini."

" _Tou-san_." Adikku melirih di sampingku. Aku tidak menoleh. Hanya membiarkan percakapan ini keluar masuk dari telingaku.

"Kushi- _channnn_ ~ Sebentar lagi putri kita akan meninggalkan rumah ini." _Tou-san_ tiba-tiba terisak. Apa pria itu mabuk tanpa menenggak sake? Aku yakin dari tadi dia hanya minum gelas berisi teh.

"Daia- _san_! Putri kita akan segera meninggalkan kita dan berbakti ke rumah keluarga suaminya!" Inochi- _oji san_ juga berprilaku aneh. Ia kini memeluk istrinya dan sepertinya sedang menangis.

Dua wanita yang dibicarakan hanya bisa merona malu. Sai membuat wajah kesulitan melihat calon mertuanya menangis karena putrinya akan menikahinya. Aku sedikit terhibur melihat wajah pucat Sai yang biasanya penuh senyum kini mengkerut getir.

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" Kakekku tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Dua pria yang masih menangis mengangkat wajah mereka yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Aku sudah menikahkan putriku jauh sebelum kalian memiliki anak!" Aku sedikit pusing mendengar perkataan Kakekku. Ingin rasanya berteriak ' _You don't say_ ' pada pria tua mabuk ini.

"Aku sudah menikahkan putriku. Melihatnya bersama pria lain dan bahagia! Bahkan sekarang harus melihat dua cucuku menikah dengan pria lain. Tapi lihat? Aku tidak pernah menangis. Apa kau melihatku menangis ketika Daia menikah, Minato?"

Ayah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itulah. Kalian harus kuat. Putri kalian sedang menjemput kebahagiaan mereka. Kenapa pula kalian harus menangis?" Katanya sebelum menghabiskan sake di gelaskan dalam sekali tenggak.

Nenekku tetap diam. Namun dari posisiku aku bisa mendengar bisikan gerutuannya. "Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi merajuk seminggu penuh dan membuatku kerepotan."

Ho.. Hoo... Benar-benar si tua yang merepotkan.

Malam itu berjanjut dengan pembicaraan tentang perencaan pernikahan Ino dan Sai. Aku sendiri tidak berbicara dan hanya menyimak. Sesekali melontarkan komentar jika sudah ditanya. Tapi, di dalam hatiku aku merasakan perasaan kecut seperti habis menjilat lemon.

Paginya kepalaku pusing luar biasa setelah dipaksa menenggak bergelas-gelas sake yang dituangkan nenek dan sepupuku. Dua wanita pirang itu memang luar biasa usilnya. Aku harus mencari pereda mabuk sekarang. Atau meminum susu untuk memuntahkan mual di perutku.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _nii san_."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Baru saja kakiku menginjak lantai dasar sebelum seseorang menyapaku dari belakang.

" _Bikuri_! Hoi! Kau hampir saja membuat kakakmu ini celaka." Aku melotot menatap adikku yang kini terkikik geli setelah berhasil membuatku kaget setengah mati.

" _Gomen ne_ ," Gadis ini... Masih saja tertawa riang begitu. Apa dia tidak tahu dadaku sekarang sedang berbedar karenanya? "tapi _Nii-san_ kenapa bangun sepagi ini?"

"Aku terbangun karena mual." Kataku. Kubawa kakiku menuju dapur dan menghampiri kulkas. Botol susunya kosong. Mataku menatap nanar botol di tanganku itu.

"Kiba- _kun_ belum mengirimkan susunya pagi ini."

Aku menoleh. Adikku menumpukan tubuhnya di meja bar yang membatasi dapur dan ruang makan.

"Oh." Aku menutup lemari pendingin. Sepertinya aku akan meminta obat pereda mabuk saja pada _Baa-chan_.

Adikku berganti posis denganku dan membuka pintu kulkas. Lalu dia mengambil botol kecil dari sana dan mendekatiku. "Ini. Pereda mabuk." Ia menyerahkan botol itu padaku.

"O.. oh, _arigatou_." Aku menerima botol itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Naruto- _nii san_."

"Hm?"

"Mau berbicara denganku sebentar?" aku tidak menjawab dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Gadis itu mengikutiku. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah aku membuka pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan halaman belakang.

Aku mendudukan diriku di _rokka_ dan membiarkan kakiku menginjak kerikil di tanah. Taman _zen_ ini merupakan hobi Inochi- _oji san_ dan _Ero-jiji_. Mereka benar-benar menata taman ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sekarang taman batu ini dihiasi oleh putihnya salju yang belum sepenuhnya meleleh.

Udara pagi membuatku sedikit merinding. Kurapatkan sweter tebal yang kukenakan. Adikku ikut duduk di sebelahku. Matanya menatap taman seperti caraku menatap. Penuh kerinduan.

"Dulu... Kita berempat bermain bersama di sini."

"Ya. Kita menghancurkan tatanan batunya dan membuat Inochi- _oji san_ marah." Balasku dengan senyum miring di wajah.

"Aku senang ketika _Nii-san_ pulang kemarin." Dia menjeda sejenak. " _Nii-san_ jadi sangat dingin ketika kelulusan. Bahkan tidak pernah pulang semenjak itu. Aku penasaran. Apa yang membuat Naruto- _nii san_ tidak pernah pulang."

"..."

" _Nii-san_ selalu seperti itu. Ceria, penuh semangat, namun ketika sesuatu terjadi Naruto- _nii san_ tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Naruto- _nii san_ selalu menyembunyikan masalah dan menyelesaikannya seorang diri.

"Aku tahu harusnya tidak mencampuri urusan _Nii-san_. Tapi _Nii-san_ memperlakukanku dengan kejam. Kemarin _Nii-san_ bahkan tidak memandang dan berbicara padaku sama sekali."

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan kini menatapku. Aku masih menolak menatap ke wajahnya. Wajah yang kuyakini sekarang sedang menunjukan roman sedih dan getir. " _Nii-san_. Apa salahku? Katakan padaku. Dan aku akan meminta maaf dan berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Bukankah selalu begitu? _Nii-san_ akan mendiamkanku ketika aku berbuat salah. Lalu ketika aku minta maaf Naruto- _nii san_ akan langsung memaafkanku."

"Kali ini bukan kau yang salah." Mendengar perkataan adikku membuatku tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu.

"Eh?"

"Kali ini bukan kau yang salah. Jadi jangan meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Tapi, tolong biarkan seperti ini saja. Bisakah?" Aku memohon. Tidak terlihar seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar memohon sekarang. Jika bisa, aku ingin menundukkan kepala dan memohon kepada adikku ini.

"Tapi.. Tapi..." Mulut kecilnya membuka dan menutup. Matanya yang lebar semakin melebar menatapku yang menolak menatap langsung ke matanya.

" _Oya, oya_..."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ibuku sedang menatap kami dari ambang pintu. Matanya yang violet menyipit memandang kami berdua.

" _Kaa-san_."

"Kalian sudah akrab kembali rupanya. Baguslah. Naruto pergi dari rumah ini ketika kalian berdua sedang bertengkar. _Kaa-san_ sampai pusing dibuatnya." _Kaa-san_ mengatakan itu sambil menyentuh dahinya. "Oh ya, Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Pergilah ke kediaman Akamichi dan tanyakan apakah makanan untuk pesta pernikahan Ino dan Sai sudah beres. Kemarin _Kaa-san_ dan Daia ke sana untuk memilih menu makanan. Ah, katakan pada nyonya Akamichi bahwa aku dan Daia akan membantu mempersiapkan makananya."

"Baikalah _Kaa-san_. Aku pergi dulu." Dengan sigap aku berjalan menyusuri _rokka_ menuju pintu depan.

"Naruto? Kau akan berpakaian seperti itu saja?" Suara _Kaa-san_ yang bertanya padaku di belakang kuacuhkan begitu saja. Begitu pula mata yang menatap punggungku lurus dengan ekpresi terluka.

"Buat ini menjadi mudah untukku."

Dengusan terdengar sebagai jawaban permintaan tak bertanggung jawabku.

"Kumohon. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Beri aku pertolongan, Suke!"

"Jangan merengek padaku." Keji sekali.

"Suke!"

"Hentikan _dobe_."

"SUKEEEEE!"

"Kau mau mati ha?"

Aku terhenyak pada pertanyaan itu. "Mungkin mati akan lebih mudah bagiku."

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diarikan. "Kalau begitu kembali lagi besok. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Woaahh! Seperti yang diharapkan dari putra tukang daging." Aku berseru kagum dengan lagak yang dilebih-lebihkan. Hal itu membuat kerutan di pangkal hidung Sasuke semakin besar.

"Kau gila."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau membuatku ingin mengusirmu sekarang juga."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Tentu saja, aku tahu hal itu."

"..."

"..."

"Kau menyukainya."

Aku terdiam. Bangun dari posisi terbaring menjadi duduk. Mataku langsung menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku tahu."

Kami terdiam. Suara pemanas di kamar Sasuke mengisi kekosongan diantara kami. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur Sasuke. Terkelungkup diantara selimut tebal dan bantal-bantal. Tempat tidur berseprai gelap milik pantat ayam sudah acak-acakan. Aku berguling-guli di atasnya tadi. Tapi aku pastikan Sasuke yang akan membereskannya.

"Kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Hmmm... Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus apa."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menggangguku jika kau sedang ada masalah!"

"KAU INI! Kenapa dingin sekali pada sahabatmu sejak lahir, ha?" Aku berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang duduk malas di sofa.

"Lagi pula untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Habis diluar dingin. Dan aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah."

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Dengan mantap tangannya meraih keras kaos yang sedang kupakai. "Pulang sekarang juga. Keberadaanmu membuatku sakit kepala." Ia berusaha menyeretku dari atas kasurnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang! TITIK!"

"Kalau begitu pergi ke tempat lain!" Akirnya Uchiha satu ini menyerah berusaha menyeretku. Tangannya terlepas dari kerahku. Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menghela nafas.

" _Teme_. Hanya kau dan Shika yang mengetahui hal ini. Jadi aku hanya bisa berkelu kesah pada kalian berdua." Kataku memelas.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ketempat Shikamaru."

"Aku pergi ke restoran Chouji. Kalau aku pergi ke rumah Shikamaru, tubuhku sudah jadi es sebelum aku sampai." Mendengar penjelasanku hanya membuat Sasuke semakin marah saja.

"PULANGGG!"

"Hai, Sasuke- _sama_." Kataku ketakutan.

"Pfft! Sasuke itu. Aku sampai gemetaran karena keganasan matanya. Kenapa semua Uchiha punya tatapan mata mematikan sih? Eh, tidak juga. Mikoto- _oba san_ punya mata yang baik."

"Ada apa dengan mata Sasuke- _kun_ , Naruto- _nii_?"

" _Bikuri_!" Aku tersentak. "Jantungku benar-benar akan berhenti berdetak kalau begini caranya!"

"Eh?" Mata itu menatap polos padaku. "Tapi aku tidak berniat mengejutkan _Nii-san_."

"Memang tidak! Tapi aku hampir mati dibuatnya. Jangan lakukan lagi!"

"Naruto- _nii san_ seperti memintaku untuk tidak muncul di depan _Nii-san_ lagi." Katanya cemberut.

Kalau boleh jujur. Memang itu maksudku. "Sudahlah. Aku mau masuk ke kamar." Kataku dan berlalu menuju kamarku yang hangat.

"Makan siangnya?"

Aku menghentikan kakiku. "Aku sudah makan di rumah Sasuke." Lalu melanjutkan langkah.

Langit di Hokkaido sangatlah terang. Berbeda dari langit Tokyo yang penuh lampu-lampu dari gedung pencakar langit maupun pesawat yang melintas. Selain itu Hokkaido lebih bebas polusi ketimbang Tokyo yang merupakan kota metropolitan.

Aku meraih cangkir di piring tatakan dan menyeruputnya. Hangatnya teh hitam langsung membuat tenggorokanku terasa nyaman. Daun teh ini berasal dari perkebunan kami. _Kaa-san_ sendiri yang mengolah daunnya. Kami tidak memproduksi sendiri, namun hanya memasok untuk pabrik-pabrik. Tapi hampir semua pangan yang dikonsumsi di rumah ini berasal dari perkebunan kami sendiri.

Hal inilah yang membuatku dulu berpikir betapa hebatnya hidup sebagai keluarga petani. Tidak perlu sulit memperoleh makan. Dengan menanam sendiri, tidak hanya kebutuhan makan pribadi yang terpenuhi namun juga kebutuhan akan uang. Kami memang tidak kaya, tapi penghasilan yang kami dapatkan lebih dari cukup.

Viva kehidupan bertani! Sambil menyoraki kehebatan dan kelebihan sebagai keluarga petani, aku menyesap sisa teh di cangkirku. Aku meletakan cangkir kembali ke atas piring tatakan dan menarik nafas panjang. Sedikit mengernyit karena dingin di pangkal hidung.

"Ingin tambah tehnya?"

"HUAAAA!" Asik dengan pemikiran serta kegiatanku membuatku tidak menyadari seseorang sudah duduk di sampingku sedari tadi.

Lagi-lagi adikku berhasil membuatku terkejut karena keberadaannya.

" _Gomen ne, Nii-san_."

"Tidak apa." Aku menatapnya yang kini mengenakan piyama dan sweter tebal. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Iie. Tadi aku ingin mengambil minum dan melihat _Nii-san_. Ah, Naruto- _nii san_ ingin menambah tehnya?" Dia menunjuk gelas tehku yang sudah kosong.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi tidur sebentar lagi. Kau juga tidurlah."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan _, Nii-san_."

"Hm.."

Gadis itu beranjak. Aku melirik pada sosoknya yang mungil.

" _Ne_ ," panggilku.

"Ya, _Nii-san_?" Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan mata besarnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu menggeleng.

" _Iie_."

Dia mengerutkan alisnya. " _Oyasumi_ , Naruto- _nii san_."

"Hm.. _Oyasumi_ ,"

.

.

.

"Hinata."

* * *

# _Tsuzuku_ #

* * *

Ampuni saya. Fanfic yang lain belum selesai dan malah membuat fanfic baru.

Maaf soal typo yang bertebaran dan bahasa yang aneh dan tata bahasa yang tidak ada rapi-rapinya. Setidaknya saya sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Fanfic ini jelas sekali ceritanya, walau sudah berusaha saya buat sedikit misterius. Ada yang sudah menebak siapa adik Naruto sedari awal?

Ini hanya cerita ringan dengan konsep yang berat. Mungkin. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerima saran dan kritik. Ditunggu reviewnya. :3

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
